Zero (Mega Man)
*Jesuszilla's version (2007) *Mr. Giang's version (2019) **1.0's version *Ax's version (2014) *MYTHOS' version (2019) *ShoShingo's version (2008) *Bigshowofall's version (2009)}} This article is about one of the main protagonists of ''Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero. For other uses, see Zero (disambiguation).'' 280px |Caption=Artwork from Rockman X DiVE |Creator=Various |Old = N64Mario's version (2004) |New = Mr. Giang's version (2019) |Origin=Mega Man X}} Zero is one of the main characters of the Mega Man X series, as well as the main protagonist and sole playable character of the Mega Man Zero series. Zero is the final creation of Dr. Wily, programmed with the sole intention of defeating both Mega Man and Bass. However, due to a glitch in his programming, he would become violent and uncontrollable, forcing Dr. Wily to contain him in stasis. A century after Dr. Wily's death, Zero was unlocked from his imprisonment, and began to slaughter reploids as a result of his violent nature, including an entire Maverick Hunter unit. This ultimately led to a confrontation with Sigma, then a Maverick Hunter Commander, who barely escaped with his life. Not wanting Zero's potential to go to waste, Sigma ordered that Zero's body be taken back to Maverick Hunter HQ for further study. Unbeknownst to either of them, however, Zero's programming had infected Sigma during the battle, which would eventually lead to Sigma becoming a Maverick. After Zero was resuscitated, he became much more docile and obedient, with no memory of the events that had occurred since his creation. He quickly rose through the ranks to become a Class A Maverick Hunter, ultimately meeting and becoming allies with X. In M.U.G.E.N, Zero has been made by various creators. Both this version's sprites and gameplay are based on Marvel vs. Capcom 2, coming with different .cmd files to allow for the commands and A.I. difficulty to be changed. Unfortunately, there are several gameplay issues present in this character, such as infinite priority on all of his Normals, unbalanced Hypers and a very unoriginal moveset which contains shoto clone moves instead of moves actually used by Zero. Aznperson569M's version of Zero is edited from N64Mario's version and has gameplay based on Marvel vs. Capcom and a moveset which is a mix of Zero's movesets from the various fighting games Zero has appeared in and the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series. He is a bit of a glass cannon, sporting fast attacks and decent comboability, though his below average Life compensates for this. See also *Omega (Mega Man), Zero's original body after his consciousness was removed and replaced with a new Artificial Intelligence. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Robots and Cyborgs Category:Humanoids Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Polearm Users Category:Shield Users Category:Knife and Dagger Users Category:Fan Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Element Users Category:90's Characters Category:Mascots